Percy the Small Engine
Percy is a cheeky green saddletank engine and the deuteragonist in Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. His favourite job is to deliver the Mail Train. He works on Thomas' Branch Line as a goods engine. Bio Percy was most likely built by Avonside sometime around the 1900's and had gone through a subsequent rebuild in the years preceding his second-hand sale to the North Western Railway. He is said to have been found wearing Hunslet parts, according to workers at Crovan's Gate. When Gordon, James and Henry went on strike in protest of the extra work they had to do since Thomas left to run his branch line, the Fat Controller decided that the railway needed another tank engine. Going to the engine workshop, the Fat Controller saw a green saddletank and when the engine confirmed he was willing to work hard, the Fat Controller bought him and named him Percy. Bringing him back to Sodor, Percy was charged with running the branch line while Thomas ran the Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered and returned to work. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Tidmouth, but forgot to whistle to the signalman, and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away and ended up stuck in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place, although Percy still received a reprimand from the Fat Controller for it. With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Thomas' Branch Line to help build Knapford Harbour and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. In Tale of the Brave, Thomas tells Percy about some mysterious footprints that he saw at the China Clay Pits. Percy convinces himself that it must be footprints of a monster that is roaming Sodor. Continuing to be anxious for a few days, he causes lots of confusion and delay such as: mistakenly referring to Gator, the new engine as the monster, failing to delivery his mail on-time and running off before The Fat Controller finished talking to him. After talking with his new friend Gator, he understands what being brave is like and later uses this courage to save James from a huge landslide. He later learns that the monster was really a dinosaur a long, long time ago, which had now become a fossil. He also understood that the footprints Thomas saw, were also only fossils left from the dinosaur. Percy later says goodbye to Gator, who has to return to the mainland, but the two friends are certain they will meet again someday. In the eighteenth season, Percy was starting to miss Gator & tries to forget him by working hard & not think about him. When he had to deliver trucks full of precious sculptures and paintings for a special exhibition, he didn't stop to be coupled & the Troublesome Trucks rolling to the Old Mine. He thinks about Gator and his advice of how to be brave. Percy goes into the mine and rescues the trucks. Percy reunited with Gator on Christmas. In the nineteenth season, he was to take the Mayor of Sodor to the Search and Rescue Centre to present a new alarm bell to celebrate their one thousandth rescue. Diesel overheard Percy talking about it at the Docks and he played a trick on him, sending Percy to the Old Quarry which resulted him ending up on a badly flooded railway line and after Diesel unsuccessfully attempted to pull him out of the flood, he too also ended up getting stuck in the water after it badly damaged his generator. The rescue of Diesel and Percy marked the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Crew's one thousand and first rescue. Personality Writing in The Thomas the Tank Engine Man, Brian Sibley described Percy as "one of the most engaging engines in the shed, with his slightly roly-poly appearance and a look of wide-eyed innocence". As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified". He is also shown to make silly mistakes, but then fix them upon realising what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on several occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend. Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. He also had held a grudge from the big engines about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Basis Percy is primarily based on a GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with the body of a GWR 1340 Trojan, the bunker of a GWR 1361 class locomotive, Hunslet underframes and valve gear, a smokebox protruding from his saddletank, external cylinders and motion, and sandboxes underneath the tanks on his footplate. Modifications made to Percy's shape include the angled smokebox supports and the cab being cut down slightly from the back for the bunker. A similar looking engine painted red, lived with Percy at the Workshop where he used to live before arriving on Sodor, in the My Thomas Story Library book, The Fat Controller. Livery Percy is painted NWR green with NWR red-and-yellow lining and a "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow with red lining. Appearances Railway Series *Troublesome Engines *Henry the Green Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Edward the Blue Engine (not seen) *Percy the Small Engine *The Eight Famous Engines *The Twin Engines *Branch Line Engines *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Tramway Engines *Really Useful Engines *More About Thomas the Tank Engine *Toby, Trucks and Trouble *Thomas and the Twins (does not speak) *Thomas and the Great Railway Show *Thomas Comes Home *Wilbert the Forest Engine *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and Victoria *Thomas and his Friends Television series *Season 1 - Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Whistles and Sneezes, Dirty Objects, Off the Rails, and Thomas' Christmas Party *Season 2 - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows (does not speak), Saved from Scrap (cameo), Old Iron, Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Percy and Harold, The Runaway (does not speak), Percy Takes the Plunge, Pop Goes the Diesel (cameo), A Close Shave (cameo), The Deputation, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Percy's Predicament, Ghost Train, Woolly Bear, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (does not speak) *Season 3 - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck (cameo), Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again, The Trouble with Mud (cameo), No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas (does not speak), Toby's Tightrope, All at Sea, Tender Engines (cameo), Escape (cameo), Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy (cameo), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Season 4 - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, Four Little Engines (cameo), A Bad Day for Sir Handel (cameo), Trucks! (cameo), Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Steam Roller (cameo), Passengers and Polish (cameo), Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (does not speak), Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play, Bowled Out (cameo), Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Bulls Eyes (cameo), Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish (cameo), Special Attraction, and Mind that Bike *Season 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Toby and the Flood, Double Teething Troubles, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find (mentioned), Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (does not speak), A Surprise for Percy, Make Someone Happy, Busy Going Backwards (cameo), Snow, and Rusty and the Boulder *Season 6 - No Sleep for Cranky, Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, The Fogman, It's Only Snow (cameo), The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine, Middle Engine, James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine, and Edward the Very Useful Engine *Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches (does not speak), Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus (cameo), Edward's Brass Band (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill (main role replaced with Toby), Bad Day at Castle Loch, Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy (does not speak), Peace and Quiet (cameo), Fergus Breaks the Rules (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse, Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer (cameo), Not So Hasty Puddings (cameo), and Three Cheers for Thomas *Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue (does not speak), Henry and the Wishing Tree (cameo), James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day (cameo), Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route (deleted scene), Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets It Right (cameo), As Good as Gordon (cameo), Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, Chickens to School (does not speak), Too Hot for Thomas, James Goes Too Far, and Percy and the Magic Carpet *Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (cameo), Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best (does not speak), Thomas and the Statue, Emily Knows Best, Thomas' Day Off, Thomas and the Golden Eagle, and Keeping up with James (cameo) *Season 10 - Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, Toby's Afternoon Off (cameo), It's Good to be Gordon (cameo), Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches (cameo), Thomas and the Colours (cameo), Thomas and the Treasure (cameo), and James the Second Best *Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller, Dream On (does not speak), Dirty Work, Gordon and the Engineer (cameo), Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day (cameo), Thomas and the Lighthouse (does not speak), Thomas and the Big Bang (does not speak), Thomas Sets Sail (does not speak), Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, Hide and Peep, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble, and Percy and the Left Luggage *Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (does not speak), Henry Gets It Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas!, Saved You! (speaks only in Japanese dub), Tram Trouble (cameo), Percy and the Bandstand, and Best Friends *Season 13 - Creaky Cranky (cameo), The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble (cameo), The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees (cameo), and Hiro Helps Out *Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark (mentioned), Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo), Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Thomas and Scruff, Merry Misty Island, and Henry's Magic Box *Season 15 - Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand, Stop that Bus! (cameo), Big Belle (cameo), Kevin the Steamie, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble, and Fiery Flynn (cameo) *Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (does not speak), Express Coming Through (does not speak), Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Percy and the Calliope, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo), Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish, and Welcome Stafford (cameo) *Season 17 - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Not Now, Charlie!, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Too Many Fire Engines (cameo), The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea (cameo), The Smelly Kipper, and Thomas' Shortcut *Season 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed (cameo), Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea, Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug (cameo), The Perfect Gift, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (cameo), and Samson at Your Service *Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property (cameo), A Cranky Christmas (cameo), Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Wild Water Rescue, Very Important Sheep, Helping Hiro, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (does not speak), Two Wheels Good (cameo), Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, The Other Side of the Mountain, Thomas the Babysitter (cameo), and Goodbye Fat Controller , Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Percy's Scary Tale, A Happy Day for Percy, Thomas and the Moles (cameo), and Percy Helps Out Specials: *Thomas and the U.K. Trip *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Adventure Begins (indirectly mentioned) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *The Great Race Magazine stories *1987 - Thomas' Christmas Party *1988 - Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Whistles and Sneezes, James and the Tar Wagons, Percy and the Signal, Old Iron (does not speak), Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Percy and Harold, The Runaway (mentioned), Ghost Train, Woolly Bear, Percy's Night Out, Henry's New Driver (mentioned), Percy Gets Jammed, The Train Spotters (mentioned), Duck Takes Charge, Cows, and Percy's Predicament *1989 - Rumours and Speculation, Gordon's Express, The Escape, The Party (does not speak), Thomas and the Whistle, One Good Turn (cameo), and A New Driver *1990 - Trouble in the Tunnel, One Bump Too Many, The Backlog (does not speak), Percy and the Dragon, and Go Easy *1991 - Gordon Forgets (mentioned) and Daisy in Distress (cameo) *1992 - A Lost Load! (mentioned) *1993 - Percy and the Parrot!, The Visitor, Trevor to the Rescue! (cameo), Roof Repairs!, Thomas and the Toboggan! (cameo), The Viaduct!, Truck Trouble!, First with the Food! (mentioned), and Too Fast! *1994 - A Special Treat! (cameo), Thomas and Trevor (not seen), The Hot Soup Special!, Runaway Trucks, and Well Caught! (mentioned) *1995 - Keeping Clean! (cameo), Night Lights (does not speak), The Engine Parade!, and Percy has Problems *1996 - Percy's Squeak!, Henry's Hoax, The Little Line, The New Track, Gordon's Spots! (does not speak), Important Passengers!, Edward and the River Rose! (mentioned), Percy Saves the Day, Thomas and the Tunnel!, Thomas Takes a Ride!, Truck Trouble!, Grumpy George, The Brown Bear, Oliver's Mistake, and Too Tired! (does not speak) *1997 - Percy's Goods Train, Percy's Puzzling Trip!, Clowning Around!, Henry's Busy Day (does not speak), Henry, Percy, Gordon, Percy's Surprise, The Flower Train, and Percy's Promise *1998 - The Beached Whale!, Smokey Joe! (mentioned), The Snow Engine!, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon!, Gordon's Express, Look Alike, Runaway Percy!, Billy's Bones! (cameo), Donald's Duck! (cameo), The Exhibition! (cameo), The Easter Cake! (cameo), James' Hotel!, Christmas Crisis (does not speak), and Copycat! *2000 - Shivers in the Sheds, Rude James, and Back to Front! *2001 - Too Fast, A Song for Caroline (cameo), Down at the Docks, Choc-o-BoCo!, Percy's Fire!, Pumpkin Pie!, and A Special Story About Snow! *2002 - Whistling!, The Winning Shot, Travelling Tables! (cameo), Dusty Diesel! (cameo), Tunnel Trap!, The Flower Festival (does not speak), Ben at the Station (mentioned), Daisy and the Troublesome Trucks (does not speak), and Percy *2003 - To the Harbour, Build or Bust!, The Most Beautiful Station, Feeling Fine (cameo), Broken Bridges (cameo), Bridges, A Foggy Friend, Harold's Bad Day, Harvey to the Rescue!, and Shady Business! *2004 - All Puffed Out, Crash Splash!, Rocket Power, Pony Pick-Up!, Percy the Pirate, Percy gets Wet!, Night Lights, James and the Red Balloon, Scary Jack Frost, James' New Coat, More Mischief!, Going for a Swim!, Crash Splash!, Percy to the Rescue, Snake's Alive!, Toby's Troubles!, Broken Biscuits, Dirty Percy!, Dockers' Dinner, Harold's Bad Day, Edward to the Rescue!, Peep! Peep! Moo! Moo!, Steam Power, Rock Shock! (cameo), The Haunted Mine, and It's Only Snow! (cameo) *2005 - Perfect Percy, Super Slider, Percy and the Magic Carpet, Gordon's Snow Show, Thomas' Hallowe'en, Percy and the Painting, Spick and Span, and Model Engines *2006 - Emily Knows Best, Percy's New Whistle, and Station Sounds *2007 - Everyone's Friend (does not speak), The Right Shape, Sleepy Sam, Emily's Present (cameo), and Canal Cruise *2008 - Percy's Post!, Edward's Mail, Snow Trouble!, Track Race, Wonky Whistle!, Thomas and the Lighthouse!, Percy and the Left Luggage, The Ice Train!, Claypit Clowns, Hide n' Peep!, and Toby's Triumph (cameo) *2009 - Night Light Train (cameo) *2010 - Percy's Parcel, Hiro Helps Out (does not speak), The Best Present of All, Early Bird, Pulling the Post (cameo), Misty Island Rescue (does not speak), Percy Ploughs In!, Snow Tracks, Creepy Causeway, Percy's Poles, Disgusted Diesels, Thomas and the Rainbow!, and Percy and the Magic Carpet *2011 - Being Percy, Saved Again, Rumble Rescue (cameo), Steam on Stamps (cameo), Misty Island Rescue (cameo), Ready, Jet Set, Go! (cameo), Musical Trucks (cameo), Percy's Rainbow, Henry's Health and Safety (does not speak), Victor Says Yes (does not speak), Thomas' Crazy Day (does not speak), Thomas and Scruff (does not speak), The Flying Teapot, Out of Control, Rain or Shine, Little and Light, Hiro Helps Out (does not speak), The Runaway Kite (does not speak), Horrible Hiccups, Heave Ho Thomas! (does not speak), Winter Wish, Thomas' Tall Friend (does not speak), Caroline's Christmas (cameo), Snow Tracks (cameo), A Home for Salty (cameo), Mirror, Mirror, and Pingy Pongy Pick-up (cameo) *2012 - Percy the Post Train, Percy's New Friends, Paint for Percy, Thomas and the Pigs, Early Bird, Bubbling Boiler, The Railway Show, Making Hiro Happy (does not speak), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 643) (does not speak), Edward's Big Rescue, Thomas' Tall Friend (mentioned), Team Spirit Time!, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (mentioned), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 646), Up, Up and Away!, A Whoosh of Water!, Percy the Snowman, Thomas and the Sound of Sodor (does not speak), and Prize Guys (cameo) *2013 - Horrible Hiccups, Strange Sounds, Surprise, Surprise!, Flash! Crash! Wallop! (does not speak), Whiff's Wish (does not speak), Terrible Twins (speaks in speech bubbles only), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 661), Early Bird!, Being Percy (does not speak), Play Time (mentioned in speech bubble only), Caught on Camera, Steamie Stafford, Coal and Treacle, Thomas the Spotter, Brilliant Ben, Ready, Jet Set, Go! (cameo), Gordon Runs Dry (cameo), Special Surprise, The Railway Rink, Muddy Matters (mentioned), and New Year Party (does not speak) *2014 - Engine Trouble, Valentine's Surprise, Friendship Fall-out, The Royal Carriage, Wobbly Ol' Wheezy (mentioned), Mystery Fog!, Henry's Forest, William's Wish, Swanky Cranky!, Leaves on the Line!, Percy's Perfect Gift, and Frozen Turntable (does not speak) *2015 - Duck in the Water (speaks in speech bubble only), Spencer's Star (mentioned), Missing Gator, Don't Be Late, Percy!, and The Perfect Present Percy also appeared in the magazine stories, A Good Hiding Place, A Job for James, A Long Way Up!, A Puzzle for Percy, Big Catch, Bill and BoCo, Boat Afloat, Bulgy's Dream, Clean Getaway!, Clever Climbers!, Come back, Please!, Daisy and the Fish, Dressing Up, Engine Plates, Fast Food!, Fish and Fog!, Fishy Diesel!, Flying James, Funnels and Tunnels, Glider Rider, Good Games, Bad Sport!, Happy Holiday!, Harvest Time, Henry and Diesel, How Does Percy Work?, I Spy with my Little Eye, Jack Frost, Jim's Jungle Ride!, Just Right, Keeping Dry, Lazy Wheels, Letting off Steam!, Looking Splendid, Lost Luggage!, Making a Mess!, On Inspection, Percy gets Wet!, Percy's House, Percy's Plight, Percy's Spooky Tooth, Percy's Stories, Percy and Terence, Percy and the Trucks, Pigeon Passengers!, Pink Cows, Proud Percy!, Puzzles, Really Useful Edward, Rhyming Engines, Rushing Around, Seeing Steam, Snake Mistake, Sodor's Strongest Engine, Spooky Station, Spotty Spencer, Steaming Along!, Taking Toby, The Balloon Race, The Big Ship, The Camel Train, The Cat Controller!, The Christmas Sacks, The Cloud Factory!, The Dodgems, The Flying Broomstick, The Flying Horse, The Lost Parcel, The Runaway Percy, The Trainspotters, The UFO, There and Back, and Think Pink.* Trivia *His engine ID number is 6. *One of Percy's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). *Percy's large scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack, is currently on display in Japan at Thomas Land. *One of Percy's face masks is now in the possession of SiF user Brj38. *In Jack and the Sodor Construction Co., Percy's dome is green and the steps up to his footplate are red. *According to Abi Grant on her website, Percy is her favourite character. He is also Mark Moraghan's favourite character. *Percy's whistle sound is actually Edward's in higher pitched. *Percy is the first character other than Thomas to be the main character in a special. *Percy's favroite job is pulling the Mail Train. *Percy went through several changes in the television series: Season 3: *His whistle changed shape (now being more of a cylinder shape). *Is whistle is one tone lower starting with Time For Trouble Season 4: *His whistle changes back to it's original tone. Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *He gained a permanent lamp *A stand underneath his smokebox. *His eyebrows change shape. Season 6: *His cab was blacked out (except for cab shots filmed on a larger model). *Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (Large Scale Model Only): *His second dome became green (which was painted gold afterwards). *The step ladders on his running board are painted red. *His whistle is taller than his cab. Hero of the Rails: *His cab became open again *The counterweights on his wheels vanished. Season 19: *His side rods become silver. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates, one on either side of his cab. Navigation Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Possessed Object Category:Male Category:Sidekicks Category:Kids Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:MAD Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Book Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Supporters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Dimwits Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Teenagers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Tricksters